villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eight Precepts of Death
The Shie Hassaikai is a criminal organization in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia, serving as the titular main antagonists in the Shie Hassaikai Arc. They are a yakuza group led by Kai Chisaki. Like the League of Villains, they seek out to rule the underworld, ever since All For One's defeat. Members Overhaul *'Real Name:' Kai Chisaki *'Quirk: '''Overhaul *'Status:' Alive *'Description:' The leader of the organization, Kai Chisaki is a man determined to become the next ruler of the underworld. He plans to bring down society into destruction by destroying Quirks. His Quirk, '''Overhaul', allows him disassemble and reassemble things through physical contact with his hands. Chronostasis *'Real Name:' Hari Kurono *'Quirk: '''Chronostasis *'Status:' Alive *'Description:' Serving as Overhaul's assistant, Chronostasis is a cold hearted, but loyal man. He feels no remorse for the harm that his master puts upon others and has no objections against his master's plans. His Quirk, '''Chronostasis', allows him to slow down the movements of anything by touching them with his hair. Mimic *'Real Name:' Joi Irinaka *'Quirk: '''Mimicry *'Status:' Alive *'Description:' Mimic is the general manager of the organization, being in charge of controlling and organizing the business activities. Though he appears as a small, thin man, he is actually a tall, muscular man. Like Chronostasis, he is loyal to his master and will harm anyone who dares threaten him. His Quirk, '''Mimicry', allows him to transfer his consciousness into an object, gaining full control of it. Eight Bullets The Eight Bullets are a group of subordinates to Overhaul. Some of them work loyally to Overhaul, while others are only working for their own selfish reasons. In general, however, they work in fear, believing that they have no real purpose in life. The members include: Shin Nemoto *'Quirk: '''Confession *'Status: Arrested *'''Description: '''Shin is a very cynic man, unsure of who he can trust. Prior to joining the Shie Hassaikai, he used to be a con artist that was always aware of the truths and lies. His Quirk, '''Confession, makes him force people to tell him the truth. Rikiya Katsukame *'Quirk: '''Vitality Stealing *'Status:' Arrested *'Description:' Rikiya is a tall, muscular man. His Quirk, '''Vitality Stealing', allows him to absorb a person's stamina by touching them. As a result, this increases his size, making him a giant. His Quirk was later enhanced by a drug, in which he does not have to touch someone, but rather simply inhale. Toya Setsuno *'Quirk: '''Larency *'Status:' Arrested *'Description:' Setsuno is a skinny, young man, who suffers from mental issues, due to tragic past events. Prior to joining the Shie Hassaikai, he attempted to commit suicide after his lover had cheated on him, but a hero managed to save him, leaving him in great depression that his death was denied. His Quirk, '''Larency', allows him to steal objects out of someone's hands. Yu Hojo *'Quirk: '''Crystallize *'Status:' Arrested *'Description:' Hojo is a serious, brutal fighter with a troubled past. He is very observant of things, although he mostly keeps his observations to himself. His Quirk, '''Crystallize', allows him to produce crystals from his body. He can use these crystals as means of attacks, or defending himself. Soramitsu Tabe *'Quirk: '''Food *'Status:' Arrested *'Description:' Tabe is an insane man with an obsession of eating. Unlike most of his fellow villains whom wear masks in the shape of a plague doctor, Tabe wears a burlap mask that covers his entire head, giving him a scarecrow-like appearance. His Quirk, '''Food', allows him to consume anything with his huge teeth within seconds. Kendo Rappa *'Quirk: '''Strongarm *'Status: Arrested''' *'Description:' Rappa is a very strong, muscular man, filled with the pride and ambition of fighting. He dislikes those who refuses to fight and those that do refuse to use their own strength and power. He is normally paired up with Tengai, in which to the two are referred to as the "Spear and Shield". Rappa's Quirk, Strongarm, increases his strength and speed, allowing him to land hard blows that are powerful enough to break solid concrete and rocks. Deidoro Sakaki *'Quirk: '''Sloshed *'Status: Arrested *'''Description: Deidoro is a complete alcoholic, always shown to be drinking, even in the middle of combat. Because of his drunken nature, he often speaks in an odd, slurred manner. Despite this, however, he is quite energetic. His Quirk, Sloshed, allows him to inhibit one sense's of balance, as if they were drunk themselves. Hekiji Tengai *'Quirk: '''Barrier *'Status: Arrested *'''Description: Tengai is a wise, calm collected man. He appears to be a monk in a way, as he dresses similar to one and generally remains calm. He is normally paired up with Rappa, in which the two are referred to as the "Spear and Shield". His Quirk, Barrier, allows him to create yellow durable, strong shields and barriers. Gallery Overhaul Portrait.png|Kai Chisaki Chrono.png|Chronostasis Mimic_MHA.png|Mimic Rikiya_Katsukame_Profile.png|Rikiya Katsukame Setsuno.png|Setsuno Hojo.png|Hojo Tabe.png|Tabe Rappa.png|Rappa Tengai_Profile.png|Tengai Shin_Nemuto_Profile.png|Shin Nemoto Cleanser_2_Portrait.png|Deidoro Sakaki External Links *Shie Hassaikai - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imprisoned Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nihilists Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers